Yuri
* Juri | gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension counterpart) * Yugo (Synchro Dimension counterpart) | school = Duel Academy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yuri is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and is a member of Duel Academy. He is the Fusion Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto and Yugo. Design Appearance Yuri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is two-toned, in his case being uniformly violet with pink underneath - his fringes extending to frame his face, with two pointing upwards. His outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles Yuya Sakaki's coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots. When he kidnapped Rin, Yuri wore a brown hooded cloak that obscured his identity. Yuri and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yuri wears purple like the color of Fusion Monsters, and the top layer of his hair is purple. Personality From what little exposure he has been given, Yuri is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being, freely admitting he was the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin. He is very loyal to the Professor and will carry out his orders without question, going as far as eliminating anyone who he perceives to be hindering his mission. Like Sora and many other Fusion Duelists, Yuri takes malicious pleasure in their mission, seen when he pursued Zuzu, likening the activity to a game of hide-and-seek. Abilities Much like Yugo and Yuto, Yuri appears to have the ability to manifest his Duels into reality without the use of Solid Vision, as shown when his Dragon destroyed a large block of ice in the Iceberg Field while pursuing Zuzu (though this may have been due to the Battle Royale using the Real Solid Vision System). Yuri appears to possess high levels of endurance, jumping from a moderately high rooftop to the ground with little consequence. Biography History One day, after invading the Xyz Dimension, Yuri went to the Synchro Dimension on Leo's order to kidnap Rin. He succeeded just as Yugo arrived on the scene and escaped using a card. He was then seen at Heartland, secretly watching the confrontation between Yugo and Yuto from behind a building. Maiami Championship After Yuto and Yugo's Duel, Leo Akaba informed Yuri about Zuzu Boyle's existence after investigating Sora's memories. He ordered Yuri to bring Zuzu to Duel Academy. Yuri later appeared before Dennis Macfield in the Standard Dimension appearing to know him. ".]] Immediately after arriving in the Standard Dimension, he saw Zuzu preparing to battle the Obelisk Force. He quickly engaged, before being briefed by Dennis that Zuzu had swapped clothes with Selena, so that the latter could locate Shay while she distracted the Obelisk Force. Just as Yuri and Dennis were about to join the Obelisk Force, they were interrupted by Olga and Halil, who mistook Yuri as a Tournament Duelist and challenged him and Dennis to a Duel. Despite being angered by the interruption, Yuri accepted the duo's challenge. He defeated them both and sealed them into cards. Yuri then approached Zuzu just as she was about to Duel the Obelisk Force and ordered them to withdraw so he could talk to her himself. Though Zuzu initially mistook Yuri as Yuya, Yuri quickly disabused her, explaining that she was required by the Professor and tried to convince her to surrender and join him, claiming it was pointless to stand in his way. However, Zuzu refused to do so, whereupon Yuri muses that she was just like Ruri and Rin in more than just looks. He then challenged her to a Duel, which Zuzu had no choice but to accept. Yuri's overwhelming power forced Zuzu to escape while Yuri calmly pursued her, eventually managing to locate her by using his Dragon's powers to destroy a huge block of ice. Yuri once again attempted to convince Zuzu to surrender. However, before Zuzu could do so her bracelet glowed once more to Yuri's surprise, causing him to disappear once Yugo was within range. Deck Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters